Autographs!
by Spatz
Summary: Yearbook messages to one specific newsie from the rest of the boys. The newsie is not named until the end, so you have to guess.
1. 1

A/N: I don't normally write things like this, it's really not my style but I gave it a short. This is a short series of yearbook like messages written to one newsie. In the end he will be revealed. You can guess, it's probably not too hard to figure out, but all the messages are to the same person. Ko, here goes.  
  
Ugly,  
  
You aren't THAT annoying and I can kind off stand you. maybe if you weren't so dumb. Oh well I guess you are cool sometimes. once and a while. I think you should bathe more often, you smell like shit right now. Haha! Just kidding you are my friend.  
  
-Race  
  
PS. But remember behind every joke there is some truth. 


	2. 2

A/N: Okay this one is a bit confusing but here is the explanation. Spot wrote this one pretending to be the boy he was writing to. He writes it in the boy's yearbook from the boy's perspective to Spot (himself). It is his (and my) way of being clever. So to sum this up Spot is not the person receiving the messages, he is actually writing this one.  
  
Spot,  
  
The things you wrote in my yearbook, the poetry of it all! Gorgeous, eloquent, witty and oh so charming! That third testicle of yours must contain not semen, but rather concentrated artistic genius! So don't masturbate, you might loser your talent! Ps: Can I see it sometime? And by it I mean of course, the host of your articulate and clever manner. Or should I say nature? Oh it's haunting what you do to me! See ya around. Stud.  
  
A/N: Review!!! 


	3. 3

Hey, Listen. You are a good kid. I'm sorry about that whole Elizabeth thing. You know how I get when I start hitting the bottle. I've known you for so long you're like some kind of brother to me or something, not to get all queer on you but I love ya man. Anyway you're my right hand man, I know you are always looking out for me, and I am so thankful for that. You've got an eye out for me, and I can trust you like no other. Thanks for covering for me when I sneak in late, thanks for picking my head out of that trashcan that one night, thanks for staying close when I'm fighting, and thanks for keeping the guys in line when I'm not around. That's just a few of the things I never thanked you for, so you're welcome, for the thank yous I mean. Yeah well I'm not good with words, not the poetic type, so enough of that mushy (ha mush) crap. We've had some crazy times, if only we could remember them all. And I can't wait for Race's birthday thing, we should talk to Spot about it later. But anyway, Stay crazy, stay safe.  
-Jack  
  
Ps. Seriously that whole Elizabeth thing, it's fine right? I mean she wasn't good for you anyway. Haha. No, But really. Sorry. 


	4. 4

Hey, I don't understand how you get so many ladies, because I honestly don't see what they are attracted to. I think it's that whole sob story thing you've got going for yourself, you reel in the pity and then you steal their hearts. You're a nut. And you know what, I think I'll let you keep picking up my lunch tab, it's a lot cheaper that way, for me at least. Thanks though, really. And hey, more crazy times soon alright?  
  
-Pie  
  
Ps. Stay away from my shoes when you're drunk, you asshole!  
  
Pss. In fact I think you should pay me for those shoes, they were nice, I put great effort into that lift. 


	5. 5

Hey,  
  
It's been fun pissing you off this year, and I guess hanging with you was okay too. I can't believe this year is over, I hope you grow sometime not taller, but wiser, because god damn you are pretty stupid/gullible. Oh yeah, I guess I can say you are a pretty funny kid, so as long as you keep the jokes coming you're okay in my book. And my book is in fact a very important one to be okay in. So consider yourself lucky jackass.  
  
-Skittery  
  
Ps. If you're looking for your pocket watch, I planted it on that girl you were with last night.  
  
PPS. I thought it would be funny if you thought she stole it.  
  
PPPS. Haha I could be lying to you right now, but I guess you'll never know, check for you're watch though, seriously. 


	6. 6

Dear other kid,  
  
Whoa- you are taller than me when you are wearing shoes. Some things are just out of control. Nuts!  
  
-Specs 


	7. 7

Hey,  
  
Two reasons why you piss me off. One: you never kick a guy when he's down, even if he's your worst god damn enemy, the guy you'd most like to off, the guy that screwed your girlfriend, the guy that defines evil. And Two: your smile lightens any situation, those that are serious, those that are supposed to remain serious, intense fights and arguments, moments of melancholy, moments of strain, moments of hatred, moments of pain, your smile is always there, even when we don't want to be reminded of the happy times, or the happy people.  
  
Two reasons why I admire you. One: You never kick a guy when he's down, and two: your smile lightens any situation. Thanks for it all.  
  
-Bumlets 


	8. 8

You are always looking out for me, and that kinda makes me smile in a little brother kinda way. Although I could do without your lectures, I still think you're a pretty cool guy. You're fun loving and free, and you are always smiling. I really admire your spirit despite your (our) conditions. I know I ain't supposed to say things like this but you're my favorite big brother, (you're the most fun anyway, just don't tell Jack, but honestly, he yells too much!) So yeah, thanks for being there and shit.  
  
-Snipes 


	9. 9

A/N: I decided to wrap this up instead of writing what others had to say to our lad. So here is the last entry. Some of you Guessed it, some of you didn't, but it's been fun. Here goes.  
  
You are my selling partner, best friend and brother. What can I say other than, thank you? Thank you for tolerating me in my most whiney moods. And in my pissed off ones, where I'd rather be alone, sulking and feeling sorry for myself, thanks for never leaving me alone to wallow in my own self- pity, even if it took a slap in the face to get me to face it all like a man, to be able to tell a friend. Thanks for picking up ladies with me, and then picking up the pieces of my broken heart after said ladies abandon me. Thanks for the endless advice on the stupid stuff. Thanks for listening when I didn't want you to, thanks for knowing exactly what to do when I didn't. Thanks for the games, the jokes, the laughs. Really all in all thanks for being a friend. Who knew you had a soft side? Anyway I love ya kid.  
  
-Mush  
  
PS. Damn that was kinda feminine, after you read this lets go drink some beer or something, maybe smoke a cigar or too.  
  
PPS. That bet. I think I'm catching up, it's like 10-12 or something (Well since we've been keeping talley that is) And really it's not fair because the only reason you have two over me is your goddamn missing eye. I mean, les poules, really go for that sob-story. Pity, my friend, pity is what gives you that edge. Don't worry, I'm gonna get it back. Just wait. JUST WAIT!  
  
A/N: so that's that. Place you're final reviews. If I get enough interest I may go around and write blink's response to a few of them. Alrighty let me know what you think.  
  
Les poules- "Chicks" 


	10. 10

Race-  
  
What can I say? You are an amazing friend and equally amazing at poker. It's okay that I'm "ugly," I guess that's why I get more ladies than you. Or maybe it's because of the height thing, shorty. But really, you're a good kid.  
  
-Blink  
  
Ps: does that count for every joke? Like how about the one I told about your mom?  
  
Conlon,  
  
I don't even know what to think about you sometimes. You are an over- confident nut, but I guess that is why you are so funny. I'm not sure how many times you've saved my ass, but thanks and I owe you one, (or two. or more). Stay proud, (I know you will), stay smart, (too late for that), and stay powerful.  
  
-Kid  
  
PS: you are a stud ;). Haha!  
  
Oh Jack. You know I've already forgiven you, although you do owe me from it. I'm not the give away a girl for nothing kinda guy, even though I didn't give her by choice but you know the deal. You are a crazy, crazy kid and I'm glad I don't party like you, because I seriously think I would die. But despite your heavy weekends, (and sometimes weeknights) you are always there when its important, when its urgent, but most importantly when its stupid, when its frustrating, and when we don't think we need you to be there. You're a born leader Jack, and that's why I follow you. That and because you keep big kids from beating on me, ha! But thanks for everything. I've always got your back.  
  
-Kid  
  
Pie-Pie,  
  
your shoes were ugly as sin, I did them, and you, a favor by donating some decorations. And hey, the lunch thing ought to make up for it. I will never understand why you never have any money around lunch time, its just too convenient, but whatever I don't care, I'm a nice guy.  
  
-Blink  
  
PS: Don't be jealous, I'm just a stud. Some have it, some don't.  
  
Skittery,  
  
I am not guillable. And I never fall for your jokes and your tricks, it's just that simple. I know how important your book is skit, and I'm glad I'm in it. Wait. is this one of your jokes? There's no book is there? Damn, you got me! Ha, no you didn't. just kidding? I think I am rambling now. But yeah, you are a good kid. Keep the practical jokes coming, as long as I'm not the target!  
  
-KB  
  
PS: Did you really take my watch?  
  
Specs,  
  
I AM NOT "OTHER" kid, I am THE kid. You are such a weird guy. I'm taller than you when I'm not wearing shoes too, you just never noticed because I always wear shoes. No wait, not always. I don't know what goes on in your mind, because you are such a crazy, odd person.  
  
-THE Kid.  
  
Lets,  
  
You're so poetic. You are such a nice guy and I really admire the way you have with words, how you can stir a person's emotions by scribbling on paper. As Spot would say "The things you wrote in my yearbook, the poetry of it all! Gorgeous, eloquent, witty and oh so charming!"  
  
It really was nice of you, lets. And thanks, I didn't know the power of a smile until I read your words. You are one of the nicest people I know, don't ever change.  
  
-K-Blink  
  
Snipes my friend, I'll ask you one thing. Where would you be without my lectures? I think we all know the answer, so you're welcome. You know what they say I'll watch your back, you watch mine. Well you've always held up your end of the deal, thanks for being my little spy. You are a great kid, and I admire the spirit you have. So strive snipes, be happy, be great. I'll help you however I can, what are big brothers for?  
  
-Blinks  
  
Musher,  
  
The reason I have two over you is because I'm more charming, and naturally more handsome. I'm sorry you missed out on those two things. But on a serious note, you are my best friend. I love hanging out with you, talking with you, relaxing with you, and taking out ladies with you. We really are the 1-2 punch, I catch their eye, and your sweetness draws them in. Thanks for all the times you kept me from doing stupid things, like for example, ruining my life. Thank you for staying close, even when you were far away. Thank you for keeping me in line. I need to be checked once in a while, and I think you are the only one that knows that. And musher, for everything you thanked me for I have only one response; what are brothers for? So thanks, and hats off to the best bro ever, I couldn't ask for more.  
  
-Kid-Blink  
  
A/N: And that's all! Hope you liked it. Review, one last time!! 


End file.
